


Stay proud

by Drago



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, Ian Gallagher is a good man, M/M, Pride, Threesome - M/M/M, almost, shockingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Ian doesn't hook-up with random guys anymore, but he is weak against the baby blue eyes of Douglas' boyfriend.





	Stay proud

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil thing~

When Ian was younger, he did all sorts of wild, reckless things one would expect from a troubled teenager who grew up with an absent mother and a drunk of a father. He got hurt, but he also hurt other people, and that’s the only thing he truly regrets. That’s why now that he is older and slightly wiser, he does his best to be a good person above all else. He doesn’t do one-night hookups anymore, after his therapist made him realize they do him more harm than good.  
That’s why it doesn’t quite make sense for him to agree to a _threesome_ with two men he doesn’t know. Or maybe it makes a little sense, since the guy who approached him, Douglas, showed him a photo of his stunning boyfriend, who is exactly Ian’s type. Since he is already taken, all Ian will ever get is a one-night stand anyway.  
When he thinks about it later, he finds it a bit weird that Douglas hit on him in a busy cafe of all places, shameless in his rather lecherous offer. And yet, he doesn’t back out because of the third man he is yet to meet. He can remember his bright blue eyes and thick lips so vividly, even though he saw his picture for less than a minute.  
Ian makes sure to look his best, but when his flatmate, and a brother, asks if he is meting with someone, he lies about going to a bar with his friends from work. He knows that Carl would tell their sister, and he wants to avoid Fiona’s bitching.  
Douglas texted him the room number in the morning, since they agreed to meet at the hotel, and he is also the one who opens the door. He is half-naked and already half-hard, and Ian wonders if the couple started without him, or was it the mere thought of having sex with two men that got Douglas hot and bothered.  
Douglas is, undeniably, very attractive, but Ian usually likes his men shorter and less... Well, less looking like himself. Douglas’ hair is blond, but they are equally tall, and they have similar, strong square jaws.  
The man waiting for them on the bed is, on the other hand, the definition of his type. Even more so in real life, since now Ian can see how small he is. Not petite, far from it, but small enough for Ian to pick up and fuck against the wall.  
“And that’s Mickey,” Douglas says with a wide small, showing off his perfectly white teeth.  
Mickey doesn’t exactly look scared, but he is shifting anxiously like he is ready to bolt, and he refuses to look Ian in the eye, nodding slightly when Douglas introduces him.  
“Mick recently came out to his family, and we thought we should celebrate his first June as an openly gay man with something he never tried before. A little threesome and maybe even double penetration, hmm, baby boy?”  
Mickey’s head shoots up to look at his boyfriend, blue eyes wide open and questioning. It’s obvious that they haven’t discussed it before, and Ian has a sneaking suspicion that the threesome hasn’t been Mickey’s idea either. The dark-haired beauty doesn’t seem like someone who’d like to be called a ‘baby boy’, but Ian might be wrong. He met tougher looking guys who liked being pegged and called ‘mommy’s little princess’. He knows one thing – if he had a guy like Mickey, he would never share him with anyone else.  
It’s almost enough to make Ian run, but then Douglas kisses him. It’s rough with a bit more teeth than Ian would have liked, but it sets the mood. After they part, Ian’s attention immediately shifts to Mickey, who is now staring at his crotch area. Maybe, it’s a little hard to tell when his head is lowered.  
Ian doesn’t believe Mickey is that shy, but he must be way out of his comfort zone, so he kneels in front of the other man and lowers his head to kiss Mickey’s plush lips. They are as soft as he expected, and they part easily for him. Ian has a mission – he is going to make sure Mickey enjoys every second they spend together.  
“I knew you would look good together,” Douglas whistles. “You will look even better with his thick cock up your ass, Mick.”  
Mickey tenses at that, almost biting Ian’s tongue before he withdraws from the kiss.  
“Do you even want to do this? Is he making you do it?” Ian whispers as quietly as he can so that Douglas won’t be able to hear him. Mickey’s only answer is a weak shrug, but that’s more than enough for Ian to make up his mind.  
He stands up and turns around to face Douglas, who is palming himself lazily through the pants.  
“You should leave.”  
“What?”  
“Leave,” Ian repeats slowly. “Mickey doesn’t want to do it.”  
“Listen, you ginger fuck, Mick is my boyfriend, and...”  
“And you’ve been trying to force him into something he doesn’t want. Leave, before I make you leave.”  
Ian is almost certain he would win the fight since he’s been taking kickboxing classes for two years now, and he works as a firefighter, but he would rather not test that theory. Thankfully, Douglas isn’t up for a fight either.  
He glares at Ian for a minute before shifting his gaze to Mickey, “Mick, let’s go. We will find someone else.”  
This time, Mickey doesn’t respond at all. But he also doesn’t move, so Douglas dresses quickly, swearing under his breath the whole time.  
“We’re done, you stupid cunt,” he growls, slamming the door as he leaves.  
The silence that follows is quite awkward, and Ian wonders if he should leave as well. He knows he should, but there is something he needs to say, even if Mickey doesn’t want to hear it. They don’t know each other, but if Ian is going to ruin someone’s relationship then the least he can do is explain himself properly.  
“Mickey, listen… I don’t know why you waited this long to come out,” Mickey finally looks at him, and Ian is close enough to see a faint bruise around his eye. “...or maybe I do now. But I want you to know that you don’t have to fuck multiple guys or do double penetration to show that you’re ‘gay enough’, whatever that’s supposed to mean. You don’t even have to announce it right and left. Just do whatever you want, what feels right. Don’t force yourself to be someone you’re not. I’ve done it before, changed myself for the boyfriends who didn’t even appreciate it. It got me into some serious trouble. And hooking up with random dudes isn’t as glamorous as they make it seem.”  
“I’ve been hooking up with strangers since I turned fourteen,” Mickey’s voice is much lower and rougher than Ian expected, and it makes his cock twitch. “Douglas was my first real boyfriend. I don’t know how it works, I guess I thought I had to do everything he wants, so he wouldn’t grow bored of me.”  
“Fuck him if he can’t love you the way you are. I’ll be honest with you, I don’t fuck strangers anymore, but I agreed to do it because he showed me your picture. I’ve been thinking about you for the past three days. You won’t have any problems with finding another boyfriend.”  
“What if my personality is shit, huh?” Mickey asks, finally sounding more confident.  
“Please, you agreed to date Douglas, you are practically a saint. But let me take you out on a date, I’ll see for myself.”  
Ian tries not to fidget, but he still holds his breath waiting for the answer. Mickey literally just broke up with his boyfriend, so it’s the worst moment possible to ask him out, but Ian doesn’t have his number, and he won’t let his chance slip by. Mickey blinks at him, clearly surprised, even though Ian just confessed he finds him attractive.  
“You want to go out with me? And not just fuck me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright… but I don’t put out on the first date.”

It turns out to be true. Ian is left with painfully blue balls after a heated make out session against his car. Mickey turns out to be far more cocky and crude than Ian expected, but he can already feel himself falling, even if Mick is a cocktease.


End file.
